Old Friends
by Smithback
Summary: The twists of life. Bulma, Frieza, and a conversation among friends. AU.


Old Friends

I have an incurable illness, old age." -Make Room! Make Room-

Bulma gave another Deep breath in front of the mirror. "If the Dragon balls still existed, I would ask to be young again." she whispered to her self;then, giving a last look at the mirror, she entered to her bedroom to finish dressing with her usual uniform; she remembered her firsts years with some longing , were her uniform used to be just like any other in Frieza's army; now, with the same fabric of the soldiers uniform, she wore a coverall with a jacket with several bags.

Taking her electronic file, she started to check all she had to do for the day, while walking in the long halls of the ship. -See Frieza to inform; - she thought to herself. – -check the shields and updated them. - … she kept going.

As she walked, she said hello to several other aliens on the ship, while they wave back; something now usual.

Arriving at Frieza's chambers, she entered her personal code to enter. She hoped not to have to wait too much if he was busy. Fortunately she did not have to wait for long.

The doors opened and she was able to see Freeza standing out of the communication sphere, he most have been on a conference. The sphere was a system that she created just for Frieza, for him to be almost personally in any other part of the galaxy, without to be out of his ship.

"Bulma, darling, how can I help you?" Frieza asked.

The Chief Engineer shrugged. "Nothing really. I have to go dawn to check the shields, so I am going to stay down there for a couple of days. Do you need something before I go?"

"A couple of days?! But dear, can't you send someone to do that? With whom am I going to have a smart conversation? The newZarbon?" He said sarcastically.

Bulma smiled. "I also have to update the shills and to keep teaching the other engineers to do so; I will not always going to be here, you know? Besides, the new Zarbon has a name, is Amatl, it is not proper for you to keep calling him 'new sarbon'; poor man."

"What do you mean with 'you won't be always here? And who do you mean with 'Poor man'? To the new or the old Zarbon?"

Bulma sighed and sat. "To bought, I miss old Zarbon, it was so sad when he died on that mission; and for amatl, you should remember his name. And no, Frieza, I will not be always here." Bulma rice a hand to stop next Frieza's comment. "I am old, it does not matter how many times I got into the healing tank, it just help me to recover my energy for a few days. My time is coming to an end, dear Frieza."

"You are not old." the emperor said. "I see you like always."

She denied with her head, "No, you say that because you have seen me day by day for the last 80 years. It is harder to see the differences like that; but tell me Frieza, how did I look when I get here?"

"Blue hair" exclaimed the tyrant almost happy.

"Yeah, and now, what color is my hair?" She asked calm, smiling for the odd excitement of her friend.

Frieza looked at her for a while; then he looked to another way. "Well, perhaps your hair is not blue anymore; however that is just a inconsequential detail."

Bulma stand and walked towards her friend, she was face to face to him, "Dear Frieza, my people, humans, hardly live for 90 years, I am 105 years old." she took his face with her hands.

. "I am old." she released his face. "One day, soon, I am going to die."

The Tyrant suddenly stood up. "I prohibit you to die!"

She crossed her arms and smiled at him and raised an eyebrow. "Prohibit whatever you want, but as far as I know, you do not have much power over age and age of dead, don't you?"

Freeza was there, in silence, not moving at all, looking at his top scientist. "I prohibit you to die" He finally said serenely. "Long ago I searched for immortality, then I left my quest... perhaps it is time for me to keep with my research."

Bulma gasped. "For me?"

"No, for my nails." he said solemn.

"The Dragon Balls are gone, along with my planet, Frieza," she said also serious.

The lizard frowned. "You have not mention it in a long time... but it is gone. There is nothing we can do about it. "He made a pause. "Besides, if something like that existed in your planet, there can be something even more powerful in other planet; your planet could not be so special. With so many years working with me, you should already know it."

Bulma shook her head "With so many years working here, if I am sure of something, is that every planet is particular and special."

It was not common, not any more, that they end up with different opinions. at the beginning, a conversation would start slowly, calm, and finish with treats, punches, and tampers, almost dead's and unbelievable almost escapes; with time it changed to discussions, chats, and even table games. Now it was uncommon for them to be angry to each other. Although the current chat had a taboo topic, the Earth. It was nothing to be worry. Such discussions are common among friends.

"Go to see the shields, I will get you more and better engineers, do not over work. The engineers there should be able to work well enough. Do not stay so long there, it does not matter if it takes longer, go down, come back, go dawn and back. Is an order. You may go, tell the 'new Zarbon that is request his presence here immediately. He said and turned his back.

Bulma rolled her eyes and stepped out of the room. "Yeah, yeah, whatever! And its name is Amatl!"

*Smithback notes

A translation of my own story, 'Viejos amigos', in Spanish.

I am not an English native speaker, I hope for my translation were good enough.

I wish there were more of this pairing... this is not romance.. And its short... but I liked it a lot.

People say that age is of an attitudes matter; sadly, I disagree... illness come as you got older...

Aging is not always a happy thing... now I can see it... ha.. It is nice.. The things that you know... you understand and realize... but sometimes the body is to heavy y...

Amatl: paper in Nahuatl.

Old Friends

The twists of life. Bulma, Frieza, and a conversation between friends.

O.k. we know the true.. More powerful Frieza, than Vegetal and Goku.. Is master Toriyama.


End file.
